Camafeu
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [oneshot][religionmatsu]Reza a lenda que São Valentim é o protetor dos casais e amores impossíveis. Padre Karamatsu com certeza podia confirmar isso, já a Irmã Ichimatsu não teria tanta certeza. Uma adaptação da lenda de São Valentim com o Matsuno mais doloroso para vocês.


Dia dos namorados, não queria passar em branco, essa fanfic é relacionada a "Meu querido Valentim" (ultimo conto dela especificamente) então ela não vai fazer muito sentido se vc não a ler. Mostra como a freira Ichimatsu e Karamatsu se conheceram. Bom, é 3 e meia da manhã, tá semi-revisada, então perdoem erros gritantes.

Atenção religionmatsu tem mistura de conceitos religiosos, então minha intenção não é ofender ninguém, tudo aqui é apenas narrativa ficcional e não representa o que penso realmente sobre alguns conceitos apresentados.

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Camafeu by Anjo Setsuna  
**

O vento soprava serenamente naquela tarde, mais um dia perfeito dado por Deus, pensava o recém ordenado padre Karamatsu enquanto caminhava em direção ao pequeno riacho que passava por trás da paróquia. Ele pretendia buscar água para reabastecer a sacristia, quando algo debaixo de uma das poucas árvores ao redor lhe chamou a atenção. Saiu em uma corrida desajeitada, ainda não havia se acostumado com a nova batina, abandonando o balde vazio que carregava no processo.

— Ei! Você está bem? Pode me ouvir?

Sacudiu um jovem desconhecido que ali estava, achava-se encharcado e com escoriações pelo corpo, uma forte tosse se sucedeu dele, parecia estar se afogando.

— Vamos cuspa pra fora! Cuspa!

Karamatsu ergueu o homem quase desfalecido com um dos braços, com o outro dava pequenos tapas em suas costas, numa vã tentativa de ajuda. Percebeu um pequeno ferimento sangrando na cabeça do rapaz.

— Isso! Isso! Ei, vamos não durma, oh Senhor ajudai essa pobre alma, que não seja sua hora de descanso eterno aind...

— Ca-cala...do... Idiota.

O padre sorriu, finalmente alguma reação do jovem. O apoiou melhor por um dos ombros e foram a passos lentos para a sacristia. Karamatsu instalou como pode o rapaz em seu quarto e voltou correndo para o riacho, em busca de água limpa para tratar os ferimentos, que naquele momento em que instalava o jovem na cama, percebeu serem muitos.

Horas se passaram, a noite envolvia tudo, exceto a pequena luz que vinha das velas no quarto, Karamatsu passava as contas de seu terço pelos dedos, rezando baixinho para não acordar seu inusitado hospede. Temia que uma febre violenta tomasse conta do rapaz que ele nem sabia o nome ainda, entre uma prece e outra tentava se recordar onde ficavam as ervas naquele vilarejo tão novo para si, chegou a cogitar achar algo no bosque perto do riacho, mas temia os poucos animais selvagens que ali viviam. Sentiu falta da comodidade de sua cidade natal, era maior e com bons mercadores para tudo que se precisasse, mas naquele vilarejo, além de poucos recursos, a igreja e a sacristia ainda tinham a desvantagem de serem longe da praça principal, caso precisasse ir no meio da noite em busca de ajuda sabia que não seria tarefa fácil.

Gemidos baixos tiraram finalmente sua concentração, o jovem parecia sentir muita dor, ou pesadelos, o padre não conseguia discernir. Esticou a mão para um afago na fronte do jovem, mas sentiu seu punho ser violentamente agarrado, olhos assustados e ameaçadores encaravam Karamatsu.

— Quem é você?

— Pa-padre Karamatsu... - se assustou com tanta agressividade, pigarreou e recolheu sua mão.

— Ah... - o jovem respondeu desinteressado, mas logo fez uma careta de dor, colocando as mãos na cabeça. - Urg, desgraçados...

— Oh Senhor! Perdoe-o! - fez o sinal da cruz em seu peito - Sem injurias na casa de Deus, jovem...?

— Ichi... - um resmungo veio.

— Saúde meu filho.

— Ichimatsu, padre idiota.

Karamatsu fez uma carranca que assustou o rapaz, não estava acostumado a ser tão desrespeitado assim pelas pessoas, dada sua posição eclesiástica. Mas sua zanga foi breve, logo já estava pegando um chá e compressas molhadas com algo que cheirava suspeito demais para Ichimatsu.

— Beba, vai ajudar não infeccionar nada.

Ichimatsu cheirou o conteúdo da xícara e desviou o rosto.

— Pode me deixar morrer de forma menos desagradável?

— Oh por Deus, santa misericórdia!

Ichimatsu riu com a cara assustada que o padre fez ao imaginar tal hipótese, fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo, sentindo com força total os ferimentos latejarem, bebeu em um gole só o líquido fedido e amargo que Karamatsu lhe ofereceu.

Estremeceu quando uma compressa molhada encostou no ferimento em sua cabeça, tentou se concentrar no pouco que conseguia enxergar com a luz da vela. Reparou nas grossas sobrancelhas do padre e no rosto que tinha certeza pertencer a um grande idiota, pois somente idiotas ajudariam um desconhecido naquele tempo de guerra, sendo padre ou não, pensou.

— Levou uma surra daquelas meu jovem, esse corte vai deixar cicatriz, mas Deus foi misericordioso não acha? O deixou vivo! Quem sabe isso não seja sinal de...

— Doloroso... - um resmungo baixo escapuliu do jovem.

Karamatsu parou seu discurso empolgado ao ver que Ichimatsu adormecera novamente. O pároco sorriu aliviado, pois agora sabia o nome de seu novo hospede. Continuou a limpeza do ferimento e finalmente se acomodou em um dos cantos do modesto quarto que lhe pertencia.

 **xXxXx**

Havia passado uma semana desde que o jovem padre encontrou Ichimatsu, na maior parte do tempo o rapaz ficou na cama se recuperando, quase não falava, e parecia sempre a espera de algo que Karamatsu não imaginava o que podia ser. Não saía do quarto de dia, mesmo com a insistência do padre. Em todo aquele tempo o religioso esperava a confissão que nunca vinha, pois sabia que aqueles ferimentos não eram feitos em alguém de boa índole.

Chegava a noite novamente, e finalmente Karamatsu convenceu Ichimatsu a sentar-se à mesa consigo para comer, a luminosidade das velas e da lua cheia ajudavam a enxergar melhor, já que no quarto a luminosidade também era pouca mesmo de dia devido a pequena janela, diferente da pequena copa da sacristia que era até espaçosa, com grandes janelas, em comparação ao resto da estrutura.

— Parece que o corte da cabeça sarou bem, ainda dói? – Karamatsu perguntou enquanto partia um grande pedaço de pão para seu hospede.

— Não... – Ichimatsu respondeu sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto observava o padre pegar um pedaço de pão menor para si. – Você vai comer só isso?

— Pessoas doentes precisam comer mais! Quando conseguir sair lá fora vai precisar estar com forças não acha?

Karamatsu sorriu de forma gentil, isso incomodou o jovem que abaixou o olhar e se levantou da cadeira de forma desajeitada, os machucados ainda incomodavam ao andar.

— O que foi? – o padre correu para amparar Ichimatsu que parecia que ia cair.

— Nada! E me larga, só vou me aliviar.

A latrina[i] era longe da sacristia, o padre fez menção de pegar o penico para o rapaz, mas viu que seria inútil, o garoto não estava com cara de conversa. Esperou, esperou, nada de Ichimatsu voltar. Finalmente cedeu a sua curiosidade e foi em sua busca, o achando caído no meio do caminho.

— Por Deus! Ainda bem que a lua está cheia, ande vamos...

— Me largue... – o resmungo veio.

— Hum?

— EU DISSE ME LARGUE! Qual o seu problema padre idiota? Não percebe quando alguém desgraçado está fugindo?

Karamatsu deu um cascudo em Ichimatsu, que se surpreendeu.

— Deus perdoai as maledicências que saem dessa boca! Vamos, se apoie em mim!

Ichimatsu empurrou o padre e tentou sair se arrastando sem muito sucesso. O padre deu outro cascudo no garoto e começou o arrastar de qualquer jeito.

— Quando se confessar vai ter que pagar muitas penitências, meu jovem.

Apenas quando chegou na sacristia Karamatsu estranhou o quão quieto Ichimatsu ficou no caminho inteiro de volta. Finalmente escutou o choramingo baixinho, como de uma criança genuinamente assustada, vindo do jovem.

— Per-perdão! – gaguejou – Te machuquei?!

— Eu não posso ficar aqui...

— Todos podem ficar na casa de Deus.

Karamatsu afagou sua cabeça e o ajudou a deitar na cama, percebendo a leve febre que se iniciava, o religioso se perguntava se estava errando em sua medicação.

— É realmente um padre idiota...

— Oh Deus perdoe-

— Eu sei bem o que falo, até nesse vilarejo deve saber que estamos em tempo de guerra, Karamatsu.

O olhar sério que trocaram foi longo, o pároco suspirou fundo e buscou o chá que fazia o garoto beber desde o dia que ele havia chegado.

— Sério, você devia deixar eu morrer de forma menos desagradável, que troço horrível...

Ichimatsu reclamou antes de beber tudo em um gole só.

— A vida é um bem precioso demais para alguém tirar, não brinque com isso, afinal Deus te trouxe aqui vivo, não é?

O jovem apertou a xícara entre as mãos, novamente encarou Karamatsu seriamente. Ficou com vontade de arrancar aquelas sobrancelhas que achava ridículas nele, respirou fundo, parecia decidido.

— Eu realmente não posso ficar aqui... Se me encontrarem vão querer terminar o serviço que começaram, eu f...

— Está se confessando garoto?

— O quê? Não eu só!?

— Então falemos de seus pecados na igreja outra hora, sim? – Karamatsu sorriu gentil, de uma forma que doeu em Ichimatsu – Se não podem te encontrar, então...

O padre ficou pensativo, saiu do quarto, voltando minutos depois com algumas vestes. O jovem olhou curioso para as roupas e um pequeno camafeu por cima delas, o acessório tinha um formato de um pequeno anjo branco talhado em mármore branco.

— Conhece a história de João Batista, Ichimatsu?

— Quem?

— Um seguidor de Deus, que prega sua palavra, e como sinal de que você aceita o amor de Deus em sua vida, ele batiza as pessoas na água. Bom você apareceu de um riacho, não acha que de certa forma renasceu?

— Morrer afogado é batizar? – a pergunta parecia séria.

— Não! – pigarreou – O que quero dizer é que você está tendo uma nova chance, então tenha uma nova vida, renegue seu passado e viva com Deus! Confesse seus pecados e consiga sua salvação vivendo em prol dos outros!

Ichimatsu encarou as roupas, o pequeno anjo talhado parecia brilhar na escuridão, pensou que teria que descobrir como era essa tal confissão direito, cedeu ao sono que sempre chegava com aquele chá que achava horroroso e deixou Karamatsu dando sermão para as paredes do quarto, o padre empolgado era extremamente desatento a tudo ao seu redor.

 **xXxXx**

— Eu não vou limpar aquela latrina fedida... não vou! Vida religiosa o caralho, isso é escravidão!

Mal terminou a frase e o cascudo veio forte em sua cabeça, Ichimatsu quase caiu no riacho com o pequeno golpe.

— Vai ter que rezar dez terços antes do jantar por isso, Irmã Ichimatsu! E não urine em pé! Damas não fazem isso!

— E padres não ficam espiando damas mijarem.

Ichimatsu sorriu sádico para o jovem padre que ficou imediatamente vermelho e virou de costas.

— Me-me desculpe! – gaguejou bastante envergonhado.

— Não tem ajudantes homens em paróquias?

— Tem, mas você disse que não podiam te encontrar, o hábito[ii] ajuda cobrir seu rosto um pouco com o véu, e não estão procurando uma garota, certo?

— Pode olhar.

— Oh, certo. Então, eu vim chama-lo para ajudar nos preparativos da missa. E você esqueceu isso.

Karamatsu estendeu uma das mãos, o pequeno camafeu estava em cima de uma faixa azul.

— Obrigado.

Ichimatsu pegou o tecido, derrubando o camafeu, e começou a enxugar as mãos molhadas da água do riacho, recebeu mais cascudos do padre que agora ficara vermelho de raiva.

— Minha estola[iii]!

— O que foi agora?!

— Seu herege! Minha preciosa estola, e foi o Padre Jushimatsu que me deu em minha ordenação...

Ichimatsu ficou encarando o padre em seus delírios, nos poucos dias que passara com aquele homem percebeu que ele era dramático e intenso em tudo que fazia. Um pequeno bordado no canto lhe chamou a atenção.

— Valentim?

Karamatsu parou seu choramingo e sorriu daquela forma que doía em Ichimatsu, pois era um sorriso puro demais.

— Significa valente. Na vida religiosa você tem que ser, é o que o Padre Jushimatsu dizia. Bom vamos, e não esqueça disso – entregou o camafeu nas mãos de Ichimatsu – o símbolo de sua nova vida, certo? Um anjo protetor para lhe guardar também.

— Ei eu ainda não concordei com tudo isso! Limpar latrinas não parece um bom contrato.

— Vamos Irmã Ichimatsu.

O jovem era arrastado para a igreja pela orelha.

 **xXxXx**

Com os meses se passando Ichimatsu ia se acostumando a vida eclesiástica, por vezes ia a praça principal para buscar suprimentos para a sacristia e se inteirar sobre os rumos da guerra, a notícia que novos casamentos estavam sendo proibidos pelo imperador chegara. Pensou em como seria problemático lidar com isso quando contasse a Karamatsu, o jovem padre parecia totalmente desmiolado ao seu ver, sempre falando em amor de Deus e sobre romance quando jovens iam na paróquia se encontrarem escondidos dos pais, definitivamente seria problemático.

Viu um terço de madeira clara sendo vendido por um dos mercadores, era simples e barato, mas de aparência bonita. Lembrou do camafeu ganho, ainda não havia agradecido de forma apropriada ao padre por toda ajuda. Comprou o terço e voltou para a sacristia, tentando lembrar de algumas rezas que Karamatsu havia lhe mandado decorar.

Quando chegou na sacristia já era o entardecer, logo teria que acender as velas, encontrou Karamatsu adormecido em uma das cadeiras da pequena cozinha. Seu olhar era sereno, suas sobrancelhas pareciam até menos ridículas daquele jeito pensou.

Guardou os suprimentos aos poucos, lembrando novamente da manhã que resolvera colocar as roupas femininas que Karamatsu arranjara para si. No império era comum nos teatros homens vestirem de mulher, então para si não era de todo estranho, mas para o padre parecia um pecado que ele jurava ouvir toda noite pedir perdão.

Quando confessou que era um espião fugitivo pensou que seria expulso, mas Karamatsu, com aquele sorriso bondoso de sempre, só repetia para ele que para uma nova vida o passado não importava.

Sendo da capital romana, ainda não entedia bem os costumes do tal cristianismo, mas gostava da parte sobre amor e perdão que o padre pregava sempre. Se perguntava se o amor entre homens era malvisto como tinha ouvido falar em suas jornadas por províncias entre os seguidores da religião do Padre.

Não negava dentro de si que tinha sentimentos de carinho por aquele ser tão desajeitado, mas tinha dúvidas se era apenas gratidão, e se o mesmo acontecia por parte de Karamatsu, tinha medo de magoar um ser tão gentil, e do pouco que tinha aprendido é que padres eram homens devotados a vida religiosa apenas.

Beijou o terço que comprou com todo amor que sentia naquele momento e acordou Karamatsu para entrega-lo.

— Obrigado Ichimatsu, vou guarda-lo como minha própria vida!

Aquele dia o sorriso de agradecimento do pároco fez seu coração inundar de algo que não conseguia definir.

 **xXxXx**

Desde que havia terminado o ritual de casamento aquela noite, Ichimatsu não conseguia dormir. Nada tirava de sua cabeça que havia visto o tal Atsushi em algum lugar. Karamatsu ignorava as ordens do imperador e continuava realizando casamentos as escondidas, as marcas que o jovem ainda tinha no corpo sempre o lembrava que não era bom ir contra os soldados do império. Se remexia na cama do pequeno quarto, seu instinto lhe dizia que algo estava errado. Quando ouviu as passadas pesadas no pátio da igreja seu coração disparou, se levantou para buscar Karamatsu para fugirem, o encontrou encarando a porta de entrada da sacristia, ele lhe sorriu e colocou um terço feito de madeira clara em sua mão.

— Ichimatsu, eu espero que os dias que passou aqui na igreja você tenha encontrado o amor de Deus. Por favor, cuide da sacristia como sempre. Que o Senhor te abençoe.

— Não! – a freira segurou a mão do pároco – Fuja pelos fundos, você sabe que o imperador não tolera desobediência! Eu disse para não realizar mais cerimônias de casamento! Aquele homem, eu tenho certeza que ele era espião!

O padre o encarou com um olhar terno e abraçou a freira que ficou sem reação. Ele beijou o terço em suas mãos. Sussurrou em seu ouvido "continue cuidando de minha vida." Finalmente disse em voz alta:

— Não tema a lei dos homens, pois a lei de Deus sempre é maior, Ichimatsu.

A porta abriu em um rompante, logo soldados invadiam a pequena sacristia arrastando os dois dali para a prisão. A freira viu o noivo do dia anterior entre eles e tentou soca-lo, recebendo um soco no estômago que a desacordou.

 **xXxXx**

Ichimatsu rezava, rezava e rezava verdadeiramente para o Deus de Karamatsu, quem sabe acontecia um milagre que o salvasse. A sentença de morte havia sido dada pelo imperador, por vezes beijava o terço numa tentativa vã de cobrir o desespero que crescia dentro de si.

— Como eu posso cuidar de sua vida assim Karamatsu? Seu padre idiota, o seu terço vai ficar mofado de tanta lágrima... Oh sim, nada de injúrias na igreja.

Chorou alto dessa vez, a dor era grande demais.

Uma criança puxou a barra de seu hábito e ele voltou sua atenção ao pequeno.

— Irmã Ichimatsu – a criança fez sinal para que a freira abaixasse e chegou perto do seu ouvido para sussurrar – Meu papai trabalha na prisão, ele disse que se você quiser entregar algo para o Padre é só me entregar. Ele gosta muito dele, porque ele ajudou a mamãe quando tava doente.

— Ah Chibita! – a freira abraçou a pequena criança cega ainda chorosa, tirou um pequeno camafeu com um anjo entalhado e colocou na mão do infante. – Agradeça seu papai, sim? Que Deus lhe abençoe! Iyami, vão direto para casa e não parem para falar com ninguém.

As duas crianças saíram de mãos dadas, Iyami servia de guia para Chibita pelo caminho.

Ichimatsu voltou a rezar, pedindo ao pequeno anjo que protegesse Karamatsu assim como ele havia lhe dito quando lhe deu o camafeu de presente. Se Karamatsu tinha dado sua vida para cuidar, ele lhe daria sua nova vida para lhe proteger até o fim.

 **xXxXx**

O dia do julgamento chegou. Ichimatsu tentava inutilmente passar pelos guardas, mas seu coração parou, assim como seu corpo ao ver Karamatsu indo para o pequeno palco onde aconteceria a decapitação. Apenas choros e protestos podiam ser ouvidos na pequena praça.

— Pai, perdoa-lhes, porque não sabem o que fazem[iv]. Pai, perdoe-me, porque pequei, por amar um dos seus filhos um pouco mais que os demais.

Karamatsu proferia suas últimas palavras baixinho, sua cabeça caindo foi o único som ouvido por vários segundos, até que os gritos de dor Ichimatsu ecoaram.

— Irmã Ichimatsu, não chore, não chore!

Chibita tentava consolar a pobre freira, a puxou dali antes que os soldados a prendessem. Após a beata se acalmar um pouco, a criança estendeu uma carta para ela.

— "De Valentim"? – leu - Mas o que... Chibita, seus olhos?!

A criança abraçou a freira e chorou em seu colo sentida.

— É uma carta do Padre. Ele pediu para te entregar. Irmã! – a criança lhe encarou agoniada – O Padre Karamatsu era um santo não era? Ele beijou meus olhos quando entreguei o camafeu, o papai deixou visita-lo. E então tudo ficou claro! Meus olhos! Os meus olhos, irmã! Foi um milagre de amor, não foi?

A criança chorava novamente, Ichimatsu abraçou o pequeno e choraram juntos por um bom tempo.

A praça esvaziou-se, deixaram Ichimatsu recolher o corpo para enterra-lo no cemitério da pequena paróquia. A freira fez o enterro sozinha, muitos ainda temiam a represália do imperador e ficaram com medo de ajudar.

Enquanto colocava o corpo na cova, Ichimatsu beijou o camafeu que estava grudado ainda em sua batina, beijou o terço claro e colocou entre suas mãos, finalmente cobrindo o corpo com a terra retirada.

— Me desculpe, eu não posso ficar com algo que não me pertence Karamatsu. Você vai ter que cuidar de nós dois agora.

Desde aquele dia os namorados pediam ao santo Valentim, que havia lutado pelo amor, para que protegesse suas relações. Naquele dia reza a lenda também, que no riacho viram um deus com vinhas de louro verde na cabeça com um olhar bastante aborrecido, e um demônio de chifres vermelhos bastante risonho.

Chibita nesse dia jura que viu Karamatsu e Ichimatsu de mãos dadas indo até eles.

 **FIM**

* * *

[i] Fossa séptica – então gente, se a luminosidade era a vela, não dá para ter banheiro com água encanada né haha!

[ii] Hábito – sabe a roupa preta que as freiras usam, então, é esse o nome desse tipo de vestuário.

[iii] Estola - faixa larga e comprida que os sacerdotes usam em torno do pescoço e cuja cor varia de acordo com o calendário litúrgico. Como foi dito na fanfic, é aquela faixa azul que o Kara usa por cima da batina.

[iv] Lucas 23:34

Ps: quem sabe no proximo dia dos namorados rola a carta xD


End file.
